Shiro's sister appears! Flowers bloom on heads?
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: A calm day in the Shikigami-Chou until a familiar dragon stops by for a visit at the Enno Shrine. But... he brought a visitor with him!


**Shiro's Sister appears! Flowers bloom on Heads?!**

**(Sky)**

The blue sky, white clouds and birds soaring through with no care where wind takes them. There flying at the speed of an eagle was a uniqe cloud. "Ne, Ne, are we getting closer nii-chan?" a voice said to a part of the cloud, "Almost there, I'm sure you're going to love them! They're really nice people." a familiar voice respond with much enthusiasum as the cloud speeds of to a certain village...

**(?)**

"Wh...where... am I?" Puzzled Ryu Kazuma awoke in an unknown place yet it's surroundings were peaceful... "Man this place looks really bubbly" said the wandering boy taking note of the many floating bubbles when he sees a familiar face showing a gentle smile.

"Kasumi... is that you?" Ryu rush toward his crimson haired friend as she gently says his name... "_Ryu... Ryu.._" confoused by only his name Ryu continues on despite somehow getting further and further.

"Hey! Kasumi! What are trying to tell me?!" everything was now fading into a white blinding light as Ryu still wasn't getting closer! "_Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu..._" a bright flash soon appeard infront of Ryu while the voice was getting louder and louder!

Ryu had to shield his eyes from the blinding light as he did he heard his name one more...only this time... "Ryu...oi...Ryu! Are you still sleeping my boy?" As Ryu opens his eyes to see who was calling his name, to his shock was... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ryu screamed as Abbot Jukai was close to his face unaffected by the scream...though he might loose some hearing.

"It's desrespectful to scream at your elders Ryu." Abbot said as Ryu notice he is in bed and not in a bubbly realm. A young monk in training walks in to notice Ryu is wide and wake, "Ah Ryu-san! You're awake!"

"Uhhhh... Kuribaiyashi... is your name right?" Ryu trying to remember since he was out for a while... "How long was I out?" The answer to Ryu shocked him that even the residence of the Shikigami-Chou could hear...

"A WEEK?!"

"I've been asleep for a whole week?!" Ryu violently shaking Kuribaiyashi in shock and disbelief while the young monk was swirly eyed trying to confirm to Ryu. "Y-y-y-y-y-ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-ss-s" he said as Ryu was still in shock! "When?! How?! WHY!?" These questions ring in Ryu's head when Jukai prepared himself to answer.

"It was when after you aid Master Zenki to defeat that tiger god Kan..." Ryu stopped shaking Kuribaiyashi as he plummet to the floor with swirly eyes that's when Ryu starts to remember the aftermath... "Yeah... the battle was insane, but after that and when we got back the Enno shrine... I passed out..."

"T'was not just you Ryu... Master Zenki also collapesed." Jukai added on "Young Kasumi looked after you day and night hoping and praying you would wake up." Hearing Jukai words made Ryu blush when he heard Kasumi was by his side... until he heard footsteps at high speed to his suprise!

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Kasumi Yume bursting through the door and Jukai along with Kuribaiyashi like pins hit by a bowling ball as she hugged him with all her might! "You're awake! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" She said with tearful eyes but with a smile none the less. "Uuh... ah.. ah... ah..." Violently blushing Ryu was suprise to see his friend's eyes were red and drowzy... "You didn't sleep when I was out huh Kasumi?"

"You notice them huh... how could I? I was worried sick! Not just me... Chiaki, Akira, Rika, Megumi, Granny Saki... we were all worried when you and Zenki just collapesed! Nether of you opened your eyes for the whole week!" That was when Kasumi felt a hug in return of her own, Ryu smiled when he hugged her right back,"Thanks for staying by my side."

"Just don't scare me like that." The two have a tender momment when a certain ninja appeared with a casual smile suprising both Kasumi and Ryu, "Hey tousled head. Feelin' better after that hug?" Megumi Hikari with a playful look in her eyes. "Eh? uh... ye... so how's Zenki?" Ryu and Kasumi broke out of the hug both blushing wildly. "He woke up way before ya did."

The sound of an all too familiar chibi fills Ryu's eardrums... "I'M STARVIN! OPEN UP DAMMIT!" The demon god Zenki as fiesty as ever in his child state despreatly trying to pry open the refrigerator but to no avail on the count of the protective seals around it... as Ryu sees with an unamused face. "Should've guess... by the way, where's Chiaki?"

"She went to the market with Akira and Rika." Granny Saki chimed in coming down the stairs, "I see you look well rested Ryu, how are you feeling?" "I'm alright, nothing broken at all." Ryu said as he stretches his arms and legs with Saki nodding in conformation, "That's good to hear... and of Asura? How is he...?" Ryu suprised at Saki's question as he realized the astral dragon god hasn't shown beside him! "I still sense his pressence so that's a start."

"Heh." said Zenki leaving the fridge alone after many attempts of opening it, "Must still be winded from butting in my fight wit dat bastard." insults as usual from Zenki till the individuals heard a voice just as pompus. "Don't bet on that thought midget." Ryu's body emitted a blue aura surprising Kasumi and Granny Saki as Megumi raised an eyebrow! The aura moves from Ryu to take shape as it glows brightly, the light fades infront the five was a silver hair boy of twelve years... "I was more annoyed that the fact somehow I have this form to deal with." Ryu then realized that expresion on the young boy's face...

"ASURA?!" shouted Ryu with Kasumi gasping in suprise as Granny Saki and Megumi both nod at the sight, but Zenki's reaction was...different. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YER A RUNT! HAHAHAHA!" Zenki laughed at the young dragon god's apperance until a swift kick to the demon god face send him flying to the wall! "Tch... last time I checked a certain runt couldn't take a punch from a woman, let alone another kid." Asura claimed after his kick dealt a blow to Zenki.

**(Shikigami-Chou Marketplace)**

Elsewhere... Chiaki, Akira, and Rika were finishing their shoping as they headed back to the Enno Shrine. "I hope Ryu will wake up soon..." Rika sighs hopefully, Akira with a reasuring smile, "I sure he's already up. He is surrounded by carring friends." "That's right Akira, and I bet he'll be suprised by a big feast we'll prepare!" Chiaki chimed in with much enthusiasum.

"Hey! Chiaki!" two voices called out to the young priestess, "Sayaka! Ako!" Chiaki waved to her classmates arriving at the Enno Shrine stairway, "What brings you to the shrine?" "We came to see how Ryu is doing." Sayaka said with a smile. "The more the merrier as they always say ne?" "I don't see why not, thanks!" Chiaki agreeing with Ako's words as the group make their way up the stairs.

**(Enno Shrine)**

"We're ba-" at that moment Chiaki and co. enters, Zenki and Asura were rolling and struggling to claw the other's eyes out and bitting... leaving the returing shrine priestess and friends dumbfounded. "TAKE IT BACK YE BRAT!" "THAT'S CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK YA DWARF!" The two small gods hailing insults two each other when... "**CLANG!**" a frying pan struck both their heads with great force! "Would you two knock it off?!" Kasumi said holding the pan as Asura rubs his head from that blow while Zenki is face flat on the floor... "GODDAMN THAT HURT!"

"Uh...Kasumi? Who is-" Chiaki asking Kasumi about the situation she sees. "Oh Chiaki! Umm... well... it's kinda hard to believe..." After the groceries were put away, Chiaki, Akira, Rika, Sayaka and Ako were given the story of what happend earlier. Though their reactions were...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Oh my."

"This is surprising."

"You're not kidding!"

"Could that really happen?"

"If all of ya ar' done shoutin!" Asura roared being annoyed after Kasumi finished explaning the story. After recovering from the shock and realization, the only question is how did Asura became a child. Granny Saki was thinking of only one possibility... how Asura became like this is he lend Zenki his power during the Kan incident.

"That is what I believe had happend." Saki stated, "But if that is the case Granny Saki, what caused Ryu and Zenki to collapse?" Kasumi asked with concern... "Recoil shock." Megumi chimed in, "From where I see it, putting their all in that attack left them open for the backlash." "It would be the case..." Akria pondered when there was a knock on the door grabbing the group's attention.

Ryu opened the door to see no one there... all except a cloud? "Uhhh Chiaki, do you know any clouds?" Dazed at the sight of the cloud infront of them comes an all too familiar voice ringing the ears of Chiaki, Akira, Kasumi, Ryu, and Rika... "HELLO!" out from the cloud was the young dragon Shiro shouting with much enthusiasm! "SHIRO-CHAN!" Kasumi being weak to cute things instinctively leaps towards the young dragon unknowingly he came prepared with a large plush infront.

"Long time no see Shiro." Ryu said with a welcoming handshake, "Likewise!" "Hello Shiro, how are you doing?" Akira greeted with a smile, "Pretty good, also mom and dad are made some sandwiches for ya." Shiro grabbing a basket full of sandwiches from the cloud. Rika notice the cloud was moving quite odd, "Shiro... I believe your cloud is acting on it's own."

"It's own...? OH! Right" Shiro remembers as he dives into the cloud! "Ne Chiaki would you like to fill us in on what's going on?" Sayaka asked, "Well..." Before Chiaki could answer, Shiro emerges from the cloud. "Sorry for the wait! I want you guys to meet someone!" The young dragon said to the group's curiosity, emerging from the cloud came a young girl of six years wearing a sky blue kimono with snow white hair and light blue eyes.

"Umm... hello!" the young girl greeting Chiaki and friends with a bow blushing. "Hello to you too." returinig a bow to the girl Chiaki did... while Ryu desperately holds Kasumi back with heart eyes wanting to hug the child. "Might we know your name young one?" Rika asked with a gentle smile.

"Y..Yuki..." the young girl said captivated by Rika's smile, Shiro on the other hand was looking around for something... or someone... while the others introduced themselves to Yuki.

"Nice to meet you Yuki, name's Megumi." she said with a friendly grin and a welcoming aura, "I'm Ryu a p-p-le-e-asure to m-meet ya." Ryu desperately holding Kasumi back from smothering the young girl; "And she's... Kasumi..." "Nice to meet you Yuki, my name is Akira." the young boy introduced himself to Yuki, elsewhere Shiro was noticing something was...off.

"Ne Shiro... what are you looking for?" Chiaki seeing the young dragon surveying the area, "Well I wanted to say hello to Lord Asura and see how he's doing." "Oh! Well you see..." As soon as Chiaki was about to explain a loud crash from the door out of it was Zenki regaining his footing! "YE PRICK!" the red demon cursed as Asura rush out with a smug look; "Want another go?!" Chiaki shocked to see Asura casually out and about thrashing Zenki as for Shiro instead of being shocked was... awestrucked.

"WOAH! Lord Asura!" he shouted in amazment catching everyones attention, "Ah, Shiro how are you?" the child dragon lord asked but Shiro was to awestruck of Asura's condition... "How did you regain a pyshical body? It's amazing! It's like I'm seeing the past!" Shiro's eyes glowed with Asura startled at such enthussiasm, "Well Shiro.." Akira chimes in to answer the question.

Young Yuki takes notice to Kasumi's pendant as Shiro was being filled in on Asura's apperance, "Mmm... Ms. Kasumi?" "Oh! Yes Yuki-chan?" The red hair maiden asked the young one, "Has someone you know gave you that pendant?" Yuki's question caught Kasumi off guard for a moment before blushing wildly. She then calmed herself ready to reply with a gentle smile. "Yes, it was given to me as a gift by someone very close." Yuki gazed at the crimson hair maiden's radiant aura with awe, "Momma once told me that when someone gives another one a gift it means they will be together." the small girl said before Kasumi embracing her with open arms!

"MMMMMMMMM! Yuki-chan! Your mother is sooo lucky to have you!" "Fuuueeehhh!" Yuki bashfuly blushes wildly her whole body changed color catching Shiro's eyes. "Uuuuhhh... Kasumi...!" Shiro said with a bit of worry, "Hm?" It was too little too late as Yuki's body glowed a pink light and emitted a smoke explosion covering the shrine which can be seen by the village!

"*cough cough cough*"

The pink smoke finally dispersed with no damage to the shrine or injuries acurring though something is taking shape from it... "Is everyone alright?" Rika asked surveying the others, "Nothing too bad, to say the least." Ryu brushing off dust seeing to Kasumi. Akira sees to Chiaki who was unharmed by the smoke along with Ako and Sayaka. Zenki and Asura along with Megumi were also fine as they jumped on to the roof when the explosion happend. "Kasumi! Are you ok?" Ryu sees her and Yuki as if nothing happend, "*cough* We're ok, right Yuki?" "Umm kinda..." Yuki hesatinly said as Shiro sees his sister. "Yuki are you alright?" "Nii-chan..."

"Yuki's alright Shiro, but what was that explosion?" As soon Shiro was about to say... "KYAAAA!" Ako screamed catching the group's attention... more or less, "Ako! What's wrong?!" "Th-the-there's something on my head!" Megumi looks at Ako's head to find indeed something... two flowers... sprouting from Ako's head. "Wow. Ako, you have flowers sprouting from your head." Megumi directly said as then flowers bloom onto Sayaka's head as well! "GEH!" Chiaki dumbfounded at the sight of her two friends become walking gardens.

"Shiro... could you please tell us what is happening?" Rika asks, "Well... Yuki has a... uniqe condition.." as Shiro explains to the gang this perdicament; "So if someone hugs Yuki for to long she unwillingly cast a spell?" Akira confirming it to Shiro as he nods. "How many times has this happend?" Chiaki asks, "At least three times..." Shiro counted, "Make it four times." Kasumi still holding Yuki, "Shiro how long do Yuki's spells last?"

"Hard to say, it depends on the spell..." "Well we got two flower pots with us.." Megumi playfuly jokes at the expense of Ako and Sayaka... "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Both shouted as more flowers appear, "Hey guys... there's a pink mist around the town..." Ryu noticing the village enveloped by pink mist! "Oh my! What's all the commotion?" Granny Saki asked, the residences of Shikigami-Chou started to see flowers blooming on heads in mass!

"Aw man! The whole village is a flower field!" Ryu shouts as the mist morphs into a cloud hasting north. "We need to follow it! "Uh... Chiaki... what do we do with Ako and Sayaka's flower problem?" Kasumi intervens "Granny Saki might know...maybe?" the lavender hair madien turned to her grandmother with a nervous smile... "Hurry on now."

**(Downtown)**

The group arrived downtown seeing the obscurity of flowers blooming everywhere! Various flowers bloom from men, women, children, even animals across the streets as the cloud continues north... "Wow that cloud has quite the green thumb." Megumi scoping out the village on a roof, the group finds the cloud hovering above a river idlely... until..."What's it doing?" Kasumi seeing the cloud oddly shaking as it was taking shape! "Be careful guys!" Chiaki said taking caution the newly formed...bunny?

"Eh?"

"Huh."

"Um..."

"Ah.."

"Wha?"

"DA FUCK'S DIS?!"

"A giant pink rodent... really?"

"SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTEEEE!"

The group were gathering thoughts on what they are looking at... one hand it cause a widespread of blooming flowers on people's heads, yet it is not malicous in nature... "So... anyone have an idea?" Ryu looking at the giant pink bunny... when young Yuki walked up to the bunny. "Palluuu~~" she said..."PALLUUU~~~" the bunny responds to her call while the others were in awe. "Yuki...?"

"Yuki was born with a unique ability to comunicate with animals; from the human and spirit worlds." Shiro explains to the gang, "Everyone... Lulupapa is sorry for the flowers blooming." "The rodent's name is Lulu...papa?" Asura raised his eyebrow as Yuki confirmed it with a nod. "Yuki, could you ask Lulupapa if he/she can restore the village to normal?" Rika asks the young girl... unbeknowinst to the group of something... in the water... As Yuki walks towards Lulupapa, Zenki and Asura smell a demon in the area!

Emerging from the river was a savage serpent catching everyones attention, scaring Lulupapa as the it takes aim at the large rabbit! "PALLUU~~!" "Lulu's in danger!" Yuki shouted in worry as Chiaki and the others leap into action!

"Zenki!" "Bring it on!" Chiaki sets herself to unseal the small demon lord!

"Are you ready Ryu?" "Been asleep for a week, I'm so ready!" "Well said!" Kasumi steadies her mind with Ryu ready his body as Asura reverts into his astral form!

"Here we go Rika!" Akira takes a stance!

"Yes Akira!" Rika too takes a stance!

"**BREAK FREE! VAJRA-ON-ARK!**" Chiaki shouts with Zenki's body illuminating!

"**RELEASE! DAGRA RAJA!**" Kasumi shouted as Ryu and the astral dragon lord glowed azure as they're eveloped by flames!

"**DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!**" Akira shouted as his body emitted a light blue aura!

"**PHOENIX GODDESS TRANSFORMATION! MAHAR SAMSKHARA!**" Rika too shouted as her body glowed a golden aura!

Yuki's eyes glowed in awe seeing four new individuals infront of her!

"**THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!**" standing the crimson hair lord as he ready himself to strike!

"**THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESURRECTED!**" the fearsome dragon lord cracks his knuckles with a prideful smirk!

"**THE LEGENDARY GOKI HAS DESCENDEND FROM HEAVEN!**" with flowing blue hair and red ear rings, he was prepared to defend!

"**THE DIVINE KAGURA HAS DESCENDED UPON EARTH!**" radiant golden hair flowing in the wind and golden crown, she stands with determination!

"We'll look after Shiro and Yuki!" Megumi assuring as the young ones went to the shinobi's side, the two maiden moved back as the four deities ready themselves to fight the serpent!

"So... how a'r we going to waste this snake?" Asura eagar to attack as the serpent is aiming it's fangs at Lulupapa! "We need to get it's attention first!" "Here's how!" Zenki rushes to the demon, thrusting his fist into it's back!

The serpent hissed setting it's gaze at the crimson hair lord as he smirked, unbeknowingly Asura delivers an uppercut to the demon easily angering it to the point of grabbing Zenki with it's tail dragging him into the river!

"ZENKI!" Chiaki shouted as she sees the serpent submerged! "GET BACK HERE!" Asura was about to give chase when- "Wait Asura! Your attacks won't work!" Kasumi stated since the dragon lord's attacks were fire based causing him to curse vehemently! In the river Zenki struggles to break free from the serpent's grip, "DAMN REPTILE!"

Above the river, Goki and Kagura were hot on the serpent's trail..."Goki, is there any chance to slow it down?" The blue guardian sees ahead a stack of logs quickly giving him an idea!

"Kagura could you block the river with those logs?" Goki asked the goddess as she gives a confirming smile, as fast as the wind Kagura instantly appeared above the log stack; cutting the rope and calling upon the wind to block the river bank!

With the logs baracading the river, Goki jumps on the blockade to execute the second part, as the serpent oblivious to the guardian's trap as Goki calculates the exact time for the plan... the serpent sees the logs and easily used it's tail along with Zenki to destroy the blockade unknowngly for it... Goki was above it... "NOW KAGURA!"

"HA!" Kagura unleash a small tornado sucking up the serpent from the river! Zenki using this opprotunity to break free of the grip and throwing the demon to the ground! The serpent quickly slithered up only to see Asura right infront of it! "Missed me?" he smirked as the last thing the serpent saw was Zenki up close...

"**DESTRUCTIVE THUNDER FIST! INDOLA!**"

**(Enno Shrine)**

The group returns with the large rabbit to see the shrine completely covered in flowers... as they hear a young man scream... "WAAAAAAHHHH!" The doors to the shrine burst open unleashing an avalanche of flowers, out from the flowers was the monk in training Kuribaiyashi shaking off any petals on his head. "Kuribaiyashi? Are you alright?" Chiaki walked towards him extending her hand as Abbot also popped out of the flowers, Granny Saki returning from the basement.

"Somewhat, many thanks Chiaki-san." Kuribaiyashi accepts the madien's hand. "Hmmm I see you caught the culprit for the flower pandemic." Jukai and Saki see Lulupapa next to Ryu, when just now..."CHIAKI!~~~~" Ako and Sayaka emerged from the shrine but fully covered head to toe in flowers!

"Ako! Sayaka!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Holy-!"

"Wow."

"Oh dear."

"Ah!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The small demon god rolls on the floor in laughter...until Chiaki kicked him into the house where Megumi opened the front door and close it as Zenki flew in. Shiro and Yuki popped out ot the large rabbit to find many flowers along with Chiaki's friends being walking flowering pots.

"Wah... so many flowers.." Yuki seeing many types around the shrine. "Oh my... I see you all returned safely with the source of this conundrum." Granny Saki emerged from the flower pile in the shrine seeing Lulupapa casually standing. "Yuki, could you ask Lulupapa on despelling the flowers?" Akira asked the young girl giving a nod, she makes her way to the rabbit as the others were gathing the flowers.

"Pallu..?" "PALLU~~~~" Lulupapa leaps to the roof of the shrine and begins to inhale... as Lulupapa expands, the rabbit takes aim and lets out an enourmus gust of wind scattering the flowers as the petals dance with the wind... it flows throughout the Shikigami-Chou and everyone who was affected. Many petals flying in the wind as they then form into a unique shape of an ufo with a pen. Chiaki and the other looked in awe and... an odd feeling of sadness... seeing the petal then flew in to the sky.

"The flowers... flew away..." Yuki looked to the sky, the flowers fly higher to the heavens... Ako and Sayaka feel their heads to find they're free of flowers bring a sigh of relief. Shiro sits beside his sister patting her head... "Wasn't today somethin'?" Yuki looks at he brother with a sincere smile and nods.

**(Evening)**

The night sky was clear of clouds as the gang admiring the stars as they spot an old friend in the sky t'was Shizou the dragon of the south pole stoping by. "Hello friends!" "Oh! Hello again Mr. Dragon!" Kasumi waved, "It has been a while Mr. Shizou." Rika bowed.

"Likewise young Rika. Ms. Chiaki how were Shiro and Yuki?" "Oh! They're great! It was a real...blast... hehehe." Chiaki say rubbing the back of her head, of course Akira knew she couldn't actually tell Shizou about the flower pandemic... though to Chiaki it comes a close second next to her and Kasumi's guardians having seperate bodies. "Papa!" "Hi Dad!" Yuki and Shiro hop onto their father for a loving hug, "Hello my children! Yuki, did you had a good time with Ms. Chiaki and her friends?" Yuki nodded happily as she turned to Chiaki and the others.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I like to give you something." Yuki looked in her kimodo for a present as it was... a pink cotton ball...? But to their suprise... "Pallu~~~~!" Lulupapa shrunk after it despelled the flowers catching most of them off guard... except for Kasumi who fainted from the cuteness... along with a nosebleed. "Thanks again guys! It was a blast!" Shiro waved to the gang as he, Yuki and their father take off to the sky with a trail of stardust behind... Chiaki, Kasumi, Akira, Ryu, Rika, and Megumi waved to the three with smiles... as for Zenki, he simply was on the roof looking at the family before scoff and roll to his side to sleep for tomorrow's new stories.

**The End.**

**(Author's Notes)**

**Welp took me forever with this one. On a solemn note while I was working on this, the illustrator of Kishin Douji Zenki, Yoshihiro Kuroiwa passed away due to a heart attack on May 08th 2018. It was a shock to me, but took me a while to let it sink in and accept it... plus I really don't know how to put in the words, but I know this at least... Thank you Mr. Kuroiwa for you and giving us a great manga. R.I.P**


End file.
